


Bucky's adventures in babysitting

by crazycatt71



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kids Are Scary, Kids make Bucky nervous, M/M, Tea Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky & Clint babysit Morgan. Bucky is nervous.





	Bucky's adventures in babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> In my Marvel World only the bad guys die.

“We are doing what?” Bucky demanded, staring at Clint, hoping he had heard him wrong.

“We’re gonn’a watch Morgan for a couple hours.” Clint repeated as he pulled on his boots.

That’s what Bucky had been afraid he had heard.

“Why?” he asked, keeping his voice calm even though his chest was filled with icy fear. Morgan was only five. She was small and fragile and so many things could go wrong that Bucky’s head was starting to spin at the thought of them all.

Not realizing his boyfriend was having an internal freak out, Clint continued to explain as he bounced around the room, gathering up his stuff.

“Pepper is in Brussels on business and Tony and Steve have been called to an emergency meeting about the Accords.”

“Why can’t Happy watch her?” Bucky asked.

“He’s with Pepper.”

“Nat?”

“She’s off being a spy.”

“Sam?” Bucky tried, even though he knew Tony would have tried everybody else before calling him and Clint.

“Counseling at the V.A.” Clint told him.

“Bruce?” Bucky asked weakly.

“Doing science somewhere.” Clint stopped and looked at him. “Are you trying to get out of this?” he asked.

“Yes.”

“Why? It’s just watching one little girl for a few hours. It will be fun.” Clint said.

“Because it’s a little girl.” Bucky grumbled. “A breakable, little person that can get hurt in an indefinite amount of ways. That does not sound like fun to me that sounds like a nightmare.”

He is voice had started to rise and he was waving his hands franticly by the time he had finished his sentence. He put his arms down and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

“And she’s Stark’s kid so she’s crazy smart and I have no idea what she’s talking about most of the time.” He admitted.

Clint laughed and took his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“You just have to relax and follow her lead. That’s what I do.” He said as he tugged Bucky out the door.

The whole elevator ride to the penthouse, which went by way too fast for his liking, Bucky tried to calm himself down with little success.

“Buck up, soldier,” Clint told him as the doors slid open, “think of it as a protection detail and you’ll be fine.”

 That was good advice, he could do that. If he thought of it as a assignment he could do it with no problem. He took a deep breath, nodded, and followed Clint out of the elevator.

“Uncle Clint!” came a high-pitched squeal as a small blur flew across the room and threw its self at the archer.

“Hi, Small Fry.” Clint said with a grin as he scooped the little girl up and tossed her into the air.

Bucky flinched as her squeals rose even higher in pitch.

“Hey, don’t drop my kid.” Tony scolded as he walked up.

“No worries, Dad, I never miss.” Clint boasted as he tossed Morgan again.

Tony glared at him.

“This is a bad idea,” he grumbled, “I’m canceling.”

He pulled out his phone. Steve stepped up and put his hand over the phone.

“You can’t cancel, Tony,” he said, “we have to go or the government will railroad us.”

Tony huffed in annoyance but put the phone away.

  
“Ok, your right.” He agreed.

Bucky jumped as he whirled around to gab a finger at him.

“I’m counting on you to be the responsible one, Terminator,” he said, “do not let, Legolas break my kid or burn down the tower. That’s Pepper’s rule, no fire or explosives anywhere near Morgan.”

“Geeze, Tony, relax, they won’t let anything happen.” Steve said as he pulled the genius toward the elevator.

“They’d better not or Pepper will tear their guts out with her bare hands and dance on their corpses.” Tony shouted as the elevator doors slid shut.

Bucky stared at the closed door for a minute, then turned to the living room area where Clint and Morgan were already engaged in some game Bucky didn’t have a chance of understanding.  He shrugged, he didn’t have to understand, that was Clint’s job, his was guard duty.  He went over and stood by the row of windows, where he could see the whole room and easily slipped into sentry mode. He was startled out of it by someone tugging on his hand. He looked down at Morgan.

“You look grumpy,” she told him, “have a cookie, it will cheer you up.”

She held a cookie out to him. Bucky looked around for Clint but didn’t see him. He looked back down at the little person holding a cookie out to him, waiting for him to take it. Slowly, like it might bite him, he reached out and took the offered treat.

“Thank you.” He said stiffly. “Where’s Clint?”

“He got a phone call and went in the other room.” Morgan replied. “Want to play with me?”

Bucky felt the panic grip him. Just as he was about to yell for Clint, he burst into the room.

“Nat’s mission went south, she needs help, I got’a go.” He said in a rush.

“What about the kid?” Bucky squeaked, gesturing at Morgan.

“You’ll have to watch her.” Clint told him.

“Clint,” Bucky whined, “I’m not…”

“You’ll be fine.” Clint cut him off, “Friday is here if you need help. Tony will be back in a few hours. It’s Nat, Babe, I’ve got to go.”

Bucky took a deep breath; he could do this.

“Ok, go, be safe.” He said.

Clint grinned, gave him a kiss, and rushed out the door. Bucky looked down at a giggling Morgan.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Uncle Clint kissed you.” She said. “Is he your boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Bucky said slowly, not sure talking about he and Clint was a good idea but not wanting to lie.

“Do you kiss a lot?”

“Uh... depends on what you mean by a lot.” Bucky hedged; quite sure he did not want to be discussing his relationship with a five-year-old.

“A bunch of times, every day.” Morgan defined.

“Then, yes, we kiss a lot.” Bucky told her.

“Cool.” Morgan declared. “Let’s have a tea party.”

Bucky sighed in relief that the subject was closed and followed her to her playroom.

“Umm…, I’m pretty sure I won’t fit on one of those.” Bucky said, pointing at the little chairs surrounding the little table covered with a child size tea set. “It would probably break if I sat on it.”

Morgan frowned as she looked at Bucky, then at the chair, then grinned.

“We can sit on the floor like they do in Japan.” She said.

Bucky watched in fascination as she moved the chairs, then drug several large floor pillows over to the table. She had to stack a couple of the up so she could see over the table but it worked. Bucky sat on his pillow and watched Morgan go through a pretty decent rendition of a Japanese tea ceremony.

“Where’d you learn how to do that?” Bucky asked.

“In Japan. I went there with Mommy and Daddy and saw the lady do it.” Morgan replied.

“You saw it once and remembered how to do it?” Bucky asked, amazed.

“Well, I asked the lady to show me again so I would remember everything right.” The girl admitted.

“When was this?” Bucky asked?

“Ummm…,” she paused, head tilted in thought, “right after Daddy’s birthday last year.”

She’d been four at the time and remembered a complicated ritual; Bucky was beyond impressed; she really was her father’s daughter.

“Did you like Japan?” he asked.

“Yes. They have really pretty gardens with lots of flowers and fish ponds full of Koi and Daddy and I saw these monkeys that use the hot springs in the winter to stay warm; they were funny.” She told him. “Have you even been to Japan?”

Bucky nodded, not wanting to think about why. He picked up his tiny tea cup and took a drink of pretend tea, trying to figure out how to change the subject.

“Can I do your hair?” Morgan asked, saving him the trouble.

“Do what to it?’ Bucky asked nervously.

“Style it, silly.” Morgan giggled. “You need a makeover.”

“Ok.” Bucky agreed, deciding to listen to Clint's advice and just follow her lead.

Morgan ran around the room, gathering an alarming amount of stuff before dragging one of her chairs behind Bucky and climbing up on it. Bucky sat stiffly for several minutes, then began to relax as small hands ran through his hair, carefully bushing out any tangles they found.  

“What do you think?” Morgan asked.

Bucky startled, his eyes flying open; when had he shut them? Morgan was holding a hand mirror out to him. He took it from her and looked at his reflection. He had two small braids, tied with crooked purple bows, on one side of his face. The other side of his head has several arrow shaped barrettes, all purple, clipped in his hair, a purple band held it all back from his face.

“What’s with all the purple?” he asked.

“It’s Uncle Clint’s favorite color,” Morgan explained, “I thought because he’s your boyfriend it would look good.”

“Cool.” Bucky said, deciding to just go with it.

“Great. Now we need to do your nails.” Morgan announced.

Bucky just shrugged and placed his hands on the table. Morgan went through her nail polish choices; she had an awful lot of them for a five-year-old Bucky thought, before choosing a dark glittery purple. Morgan did pretty good work on his nails. After painting hers a shocking shade of pink, they sat there waiting for them to dry, staring at each other.

“I’m hungry.” Morgan announced after the silence had gone on for almost five minutes.

“What do you want to eat?” Bucky asked.

“Cheeseburgers.” Morgan told him.

Bucky started to panic a little, he didn’t know what was allowed for her to eat. Weren’t kids supposed to eat healthy stuff?

“Uh, Friday, is it ok for Morgan to have cheeseburgers?” he asked the A.I.

“I believe it would be allowed.” Friday told him. “Would you like me to place an order for delivery?”

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks.” Bucky said, relieved not to have to figure out how to get the kid a cheeseburger.

“Milkshakes too.” Morgan cried.

“Sure.” Bucky agreed. If Stark didn’t want his kid eating junk food, he should get a different babysitter.  “What flavor?”

“Peanut butter.” Morgan declared.

Bucky stared at her; one eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“Really?” he asked.

Morgan nodded.

“Ok.” Bucky mumbled.

Bucky went to the door when the food arrived; glaring at the delivery boy when he stared at him.

Morgan climbed on a chair at the dining room table while Bucky unpacked the food.

“You eat a lot, like Uncle Steve.” Morgan told him.

Bucky nodded in agreement.

“Is it so you’ll stay strong?”

“Something like that.”

“Daddy said some bad guys hurt your arm, that’s why he had to build you a new one.”

Bucky choked on his burger.

“Yeah.” He wheezed.

“Mommy said I’m not supposed to talk about it because it might hurt your feelings.” Morgan stopped talking, a horrified look on her face. “Ooops, sorry.”

“It’s ok, kid.” Bucky quickly reassured her. “My feelings are fine. Finish your weird milkshake.”

“It’s not weird, it’s good.” Morgan told him, slurping a mouthful.

“If you say so.” Bucky said doubtfully.

“Try it.” Morgan ordered, shoving her cup in his face.

Bucky dutifully took a sip.

“Not bad.” He told her.

“Told you.”

“Yeah you did.” Bucky agreed.

“Mommy says you shouldn’t be afraid to try new things.”

“Your Mom’s a smart lady.” Bucky told her.

Morgan yawned. Bucky realized it was night time; when had that happen.

“Friday, is it Morgan’s bed time?” he asked, not trusting Tony Stark’s kid to give him an honest answer about sleeping.

“It is.”

“I want to wait for Daddy to get home.” Morgan declared, the stubborn set of her face making her look like Tony.

“How about you get ready for bed and we’ll watch a movie while we wait for your Dad.”

“Ok.”

Morgan put her pajamas on, brushed her teeth, then joined Bucky on the couch.

“Friday, play Charlotte’s Web.” She ordered as she snuggled against Bucky.

Tony and Steve found them fast a sleep when they got home a couple hours later.

“Fri, tell me you got pictures of this.” Tony grinned as he watched one of the worlds deadly assassins with his arm around his daughter, asleep under a Peppa Pig blanket.

“Sent to your phone, Boss.” The A.I. replied.

“Great.” Tony said. “I’ll take Morgan, you get your pal to bed.” He told Steve.

Bucky came awake when Steve shook him. He stood and stretched when Tony scooped Morgan into his arms.

“Night, Uncle Bucky.” Morgan mumbled as Tony carried her to her room.

Bucky stared after them in shock. It looked like Morgan had adopted another uncle and Tony added another person to the list of people who would protect his little girl.


End file.
